game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Goliaths/Trailers/Encounter
"Encounter," released on June 5th, 2015, is the first teaser trailer for Steel Goliaths. Below is a transcript for the trailer. Transcript Note: The roars heard in this piece will not appear in the actual trailer. They are present because this was originally a Jurassic Park fan piece. Music was not made by me, all credit goes to Steven Clark Kellogg. A heavily damaged city block is seen. Debris, bodies, blood, and other wartime damages cover the buildings and street. Gunfire and fighting can be heard off in the distance. The camera shakes as a mech comes in from the right and walks down the street. The mech has an emblem of the Federation of Systems on it. Federation Pilot: This is Falcon 3-1, does anyone copy? Is there anyone on this frequency? The mech turns left around a corner and twists its torso left and right, scanning the surrounding area. The inside of the mech's cockpit is shown. Falcon 3-1 is seen flipping some switches and pressing several buttons. Falcon 3-1: Computer, can you detect any friendly communications? Mech Computer: Negative. All communications are being blocked by enemy QEC Jammers. A yellow blip appears on the mech's radar screen. Mech Computer: Unidentified reactor start-up detected. The outside of the mech is shown as it continues to walk through the war-torn city. Falcon 3-1's mech stops as a glimpse of the mech that was detected going behind a building. The music fades in as Falcon 3-1's mech breaks into a run. Falcon 3-1 runs down several city blocks, trying to keep up with the other mech. At 0:50, Falcon 3-1's mech stands face to face with the other mech. The other mech shoots Falcon 3-1's mech. Falcon 3-1: Computer, identify! Mech Computer: "Disciple," MC-V. Eridani Coalition. 168th Mechanized Infantry division. Marking enemy target. The two mechs engage in combat with one another, firing everything they have, causing severe damage to the buildings around them. At 1:18, the "Disciple" hits Falcon 3-1's mech in the right leg and arm, causing his mech to collapse. Mech Computer: Right leg, critical damage, power lost. Right arm, critical damage, power lost. Weapons, overheated. Falcon 3-1: Restore power to right leg and right arm. Recalibrate all weapons systems. Falcon 3-1 begins pushing buttons and flipping switches on the mech's main control panel. The "Disciple" fires several more times at Falcon 3-1's mech, damaging it more. Falcon 3-1 is tossed around from the hits. Mech Computer: Reactor overheated, shut down imminent. Falcon 3-1: Override. Divert all heat sinks to main reactor. Mech Computer: Reactor restabilized. The "Disciple" moves closer to prepare to fire again. Falcon 3-1 sees the enemy mech moving in. Falcon 3-1: Activate shields at twenty-five percent! At 1:44, the "Disciple" hits Falcon 3-1's mech, but does no damage. Falcon 3-1's mech stands itself up and faces toward the "Disciple" once again. Falcon 3-1: Computer, status? Mech Computer: Weapons offline. Systems overheated. Falcon 3-1 stares at the Coalition mech. Falcon 3-1: Scan its weapon systems. A scanner crosses over the "Disciple's" weapons. Mech Computer: Enemy weapon systems, offline. Falcon 3-1: Mark its weak spots. Red diamonds appear on the "Disciple" through Falcon 3-1's mech's display. At 1:57, the two mechs engage in melee combat, throwing themselves at each other. After smashing each other several times, Falcon 3-1's mech is pinned against the side of a building by the "Disciple" at 2:09. Mech Computer: Weapons online. Falcon 3-1 fires his mech's weapons and the two machines engage in a gunnery duel. At 2:23, the two mechs make one last charge on each other. When the two mechs collide, the music ends, and the logo for Steel Goliaths appears on screen. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Steel Goliaths Category:Steel Goliaths (series) Category:Trailers Category:Teaser Trailer Category:Infinite Development Incorporated